How you remind me
by kcn
Summary: one last battle, a battle to the death.


I don't own anything…

I decided to write this songfic a little differently. Think of it as kind of an AMV or something like that.

_Never made it as a wise man __I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' __Tired of livin' like a blind man __I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin __And this is how you remind me __This is how you remind me __Of what I really am __This is how you remind me __Of what I really am _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oi, Naruto, we meet again." Sasuke said with a hint of humor in his voice. Naruto growled. He had been waiting for this. This time, Sasuke would die. Sasuke chuckled. "Let's not be hasty old friend! Let's catch up!" He was mocking, taunting Naruto.

"Sasuke, you worthless bastard. I'm ready to finish you off. This time, I will not lose. You will fall. I don't care what it takes, but I will kill you."

Sasuke laughed. "You couldn't kill me. No matter how strong you get, I will always be stronger. You cannot surpass me. I'm sure that by now you don't think things have changed? You of course understand that I'm the one who has given everything up for power, and a dumbass like you isn't going to stop me." Sasuke had already let himself be brought to stage three, and Kyuubi was slowly taking over Naruto. This time, someone would die. It was a battle to the death.

"Oh, but now, I'm furious. I look at you and feel nothing but hatred and loathing. There is no way that I will let you get away so easily! I'm not the same as I was before. Obviously, you are the same stubborn jackass that you always were though." Naruto said this, and his voice was dripping with hatred. He had learned to despise Sasuke. He wanted blood, Sasuke's blood.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__It's not like you to say sorry __I was waiting on a different story __This time I'm mistaken __For handing you a heart worth breakin' __I've been wrong, I've been down __To the bottom of every bottle __Despite words in my head __Scream "Are we having fun yet?" __Yet__ Yet?, Yet?, no no __------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I looked up to you so much. I tried to be your friend. Yet, you show no signs of remorse whatsoever." Sasuke just laughed, again.

"Remorse? Why would I show remorse? My decision was the best I could have made. Regret is not a part of my life. Now all that I hold in my heart is hatred. You are in my way, Naruto, and you are getting out of it one way or another."

"I will not move from where I stand. Not until I lay lifeless on the ground will you be able to get around me." Naruto sneered

"I didn't want to have to kill you, I didn't want to live by his standards, but I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Sasuke retorted.

"You cocky bastard." Naruto shouted as he ran full force at Sasuke. Kyuubi had fully taken over now. His fist connected with Sasuke's cheek, and he went flying into the dam behind him. Water began spilling out of it. The two boys jumped up to the top of the dam to avoid drowning.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__It's not like you didn't know that __I said I love you and I swear I still do __It must have been so bad __Cause living with me must have damn near killed you __------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In Naruto's mind, he was remembering all of the things that he went through with Sasuke. All of the good, all of the bad, and all of the times they were there for each other. He wished to have that back, but he knew it was not possible. All that was left now was for Sasuke to die. Right now, that was all Naruto wanted. The satisfaction of bringing about the death of the one who had left for power, disregarding everyone around him, was enough to keep him going.

Sasuke went to kick Naruto in the jaw, but his leg was quickly grabbed by the demon in Naruto. Sasuke was swung around and hurtled towards the trees aligning the bank of the river. Sasuke wasn't fazed by this, he only grabbed a branch and swung himself back with a punch to Naruto's gut. Blood shot out of his mouth. Sasuke laughed as he propelled himself into the sky using the wings that had sprouted from his back as a result of the curse mark.

"It's useless Naruto. Give up while you are still breathing." This remark angered Naruto even more.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__This is how you remind me __Of what I really am __This is how you remind me __Of what I really am __It's not like you to say sorry __I was waiting on a different story __This time I'm mistaken __For handing you a heart worth breakin' __I've been wrong, I've been down __To the bottom of every bottle __Despite words in my head __Scream "Are we having fun yet?" __Yet__ Yet?, Yet?, no no __------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With a shout of fury, Naruto jumped above Sasuke and came down on him with his foot. Sasuke was thrown down to the dam below. Sasuke stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Naruto was standing in front of him, sneering. "You have taught me a lot Sasuke. You have showed me that I am better then you. I'm a lot better, because I would never betray anyone the way that you have. I wouldn't try to kill someone that tried only to help. It's over for you Sasuke."

Sasuke activated his chidori with a growl of fury. He didn't want to play these games. Naruto then activated his rasengan. "It's the moment of truth Naruto. Time for one of us to die. It's time." Sasuke shouted. They lunged at each other.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__Never made i__t__ as a wise man __I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing __And this is how you remind me __This is how you remind me __This is how you remind me __Of what I really am __This is how you remind me __Of what I really am __It's not like you to say sorry __I was waiting on a different story __This time I'm mistaken __For handing you a heart worth breakin' __I've been wrong, I've been down __To the bottom of every bottle __Despite words in my head __Scream "Are we having fun yet?" __Yet__ Yet?, Yet?, no __no_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke had a smile on his face. One of peace. He finally looked like the old Sasuke. "He wanted to die!" Naruto muttered incredulously. "He didn't even try." It was true. Sasuke was tired of it all. The hatred had eaten away at his soul, until he didn't care. He wanted the fighting to end. Seeing his friend had brought back a little bit of caring. Just a little bit, but it was enough. Naruto understood this. "Thank you Sasuke. You are a true friend." And he walked away. From then on, he remembered Sasuke this way. Someone who at least died with honor even though his life was dishonorable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I thought Sasuke should die well. R&R PLEASE HOMIES!!! (He died kind of like Dally in The Outsiders, ne?)


End file.
